Dominic Cullen
Dominic Cullen is a immortal vampire that lives in Gravity Falls. He is role played by Noahm450. Biography Dominic Anthony Cullen was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago to Edward and Bree Cullen. Edward was a business man who was usually away. Nevertheless he was very generous to his son and provided money for him to take piano lessons and go to a private school. World War I was going on at the time and Dominic always planned on going into the war when he was of age. When he was about 15 there was a deadly plague that spread throughout Chicago. Edward died in the first draft of the plague and Bree sadly died in the third draft. Bree told her good friend Carlisle, who was trying to nurse her back to health, to take care of Edward since they had been very poor after Edward died. Carlisle agree to this and took Dominic in after Bree died. Carlisle was a vampire, he was one of the more controlled vampires who could be around humans without going totally crazy. But after being with Dominic for about 6 months he was afraid he would get out of control and kill Dominic. So the only safe option was to turn him into a vampire. Carlisle also fell in love with a lady named Esme. Esme loved Carlisle with all her heart and he turned her into a vampire also, so they could be together. After the transformation, Dominic inherited telepathic abilities. After a human is turned into a vampire they sometimes inherit super natural abilities. Carlisle was the first notice Dominic's mind reading abilities when he started answering questions that Carlisle hadn't even asked yet. Soon Dominic became blood thirsty and went on his lone period. This is when a vampire runs away and hunts for blood for a period of time by themselves. Dominic used his telepathic abilities to see who the bad people were and he killed them. One of his victims was Esme's abusive ex-husband. He finally realized what he was doing was wrong and he returned to Carlisle and Esme and feasted on animal blood like them instead of killing humans. When they travelled to Alaska to hunt they found 4 badly injured and brainwashed vampires. Carlisle and Esme nursed them back to health and took them in. When they woke up, all they remembered was their names. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice. Dominic got along with all of them except for Rosalie who he didn't like. Since they didn't have a very big house, Carlisle decided to go live with their close friends in Alaska who gladly took them in. When the whole family were out hunting in the woods, Jasper and Emmet got into a very bad fight with some other vampires that were there. They killed the vampire. The only way you can kill a vampire is to rip them to shreds and burn the remains. So that is what Jasper and Emmet did. When the head of the pack, Broc, found out he was outraged and planned to kill Carlisle (the head of their pack) and the rest of the family. Thanks to Dominic's mind reading abilities, he knew what Broc was planning. The family decided to run away instead of taking their chances of killing them. Their friends that they had bee staying with decided to go all the way to Wisconsin and stay with some family there. They whole family thanked them for everything and then they ran to Wisconsin. Since all vampires have super speed the couple got to Wisconsin very quickly. Carlisle and Esme decided that they would go and live in Gravity Falls where Broc and his pack would never find them. So the family ran and took cover in Gravity Falls where they are currently safe in their house in the Gravity Falls Forest. They have been in Gravity Falls for about three years but haven't left because Dominic's senses tell him that Broc and his pack have sworn revenge and are still looking for them. Early Life Growing up, Dominic was very fortunate. His parents were very generous and payed for him to go to private school and take piano lessons even though they barely could spare enough money. Dominic became a very talented pianist. When the deadly plague hit Chicago, Edward died in the first draft. Carlisle, a doctor and a very good friend of the family, had tried to nurse him back to health but was unsuccessful. Bree caught the plague later on and Carlisle once again tried to nurse her back to health. After many unsuccessful tries, Bree told Carlisle to take care of Dominic when she died. Carlisle agreed but continued to try. A week later, Bree died. Carlisle took the young Dominic in. Carlisle was a vampire but was trained not to feast on human blood. As the years went by he felt more comfortable around humans. But after spending 6 months with Dominic, he thought it was only a matter of time before he went out of control and kill Dominic. The only safe option was to turn 13 year-old Dominic into a vampire. After the very unpleasant experience of being turned from human to vampire, Dominic inherited one super natural ability, which usually happens when humans are turned into vampires. He had the ability to read other peoples minds. Carlisle however had taken a particular interest to one of his patients. Her name was Esme and she had been sick for quite sometime now and Carlisle had been her doctor, nursing her back to help to keep her from dying. He found something different about Esme and he soon developed feelings for her. Esme loved Carlisle with all her heart and wished only that she was healthy and could be with him someplace other then a hospital room. When she was about to die, Carlisle couldn't stand to let her go, so he turned her into a immortal vampire. Esme was happy that she was no longer sick and one day her and Carlisle got married. Dominic took a instant liking to her because she reminded him of Bree. Esme was glad to be his foster mother and loved him like her own son. Dominic went through a rebellious period which some vampires have to go through. During this time a vampire runs away and feasts on human blood alone. Dominic went through this and ran away from Esme and Carlisle even though he loved them very much. He used his mind reading abilities to kill the bad people in some communities. He killed a total of 25 humans, one of them was Esme's abusive ex-husband. Dominic soon realized that this was very wrong and returned to Carlisle and Esme 5 weeks later. Dominic decided to feast on animal blood like Esme and Carlisle. All vampires have super speed, so one day the family ran to Alaska to go hunting. They found 4 badly injured, brainwashed vampires. No one ever discovered how they got injured or how they were brainwashed but Carlisle and Esme decided to take them in and nurse them back to help. When they woke up the only thing that they remembered were their names. Rosalie, a not so nice but beautiful vampire. Emmet, a very strong and manly vampire that has the super natural ability of super strength. Jasper, a sweet kind hearted young gentleman. And finally Alice, a courageous and graceful vampire, she has the super natural ability to occasionally see flashes of the future in her dreams. Dominic liked all of his "siblings", except for Rosalie who isn't the kindest. Since all 7 of them couldn't fit in their small house in Chicago, Carlisle decided to move in with some of his close friends in their mansion in Alaska. One day when the family was out hunting, Jasper and Emmet got into a violent argument with another vampire that was hunting there. They started fighting and Carlisle couldn't hold them back. Emmet and Jasper tore the vampire to shreds and then burned the remains which was the only way you could kill a vampire. When the leader of the pack, a vampire named Broc, was outraged. He swore revenge on the family and made a plan to kill all of them. Thankfully, Dominic's mind reading ability came to good use. He read Broc's mind and told Carlisle their plan. Esme and Carlisle decided it was best to run and hide instead of taking their chances at a fight. They decided to take cover in a little town called Gravity Falls in Oregon where Broc and his gang of vampires wouldn't find them. Their friends decided that they should best run away to live in Wisconsin until it was safe to return. The family thanked them for letting them stay with them and apologized for what had happened. The family moved into a house in the Gravity Falls Forest. One day a werewolf named Marcellus Vamos noticed Dominic when he was out in the woods. He instantly recognized him as a vampire. Marcellus told the Royal Order of Holy Mackrel and they contacted Dominic telling him about their work. He agreed to join. Him and Marcellus instantly became enemies. Werewolves and vampires had never been friends and many wars had been fought between them in the past. Dominic decided not to tell his parents that he was working with the Order knowing they wouldn't approve of him working with a werewolf. Dominic has made many friends among the Order like Carter Song. He is happy to be working with the Order and is glad he decided to work with them. Appearance Like all vampires, Dominic is extremely attractive. His eyes once green have now turned liquid gold. His hair is a bronze color. Dominic's appearance changes if he goes a long time without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming dark black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. He is 6'2 and is frozen physically and looks about 19 to 20 even though he is over 100 years old. Dominic usually wears dark clothing. Alliances *Carter Song *Una Andris * The Royal Order of Holy Mackrel *Emmet Cullen *Jasper Cullen *Alice Cullen *Rosalie Cullen *Carlisle Cullen *Esme Cullen Enemies *Marcellus Vamos *Broc Likes *His mind reading abilities *Being immortal *Gravity Falls *His family *The Royal Order of Holy Mackrel *Playing the piano *Dark clothing *Hunting *His friends *His super speed *Clearsight Dislikes *Werewolves (such as Marcellus Vamos) *Sunlight *Broc and his pack of vampires *When somone hurts his family or friends *When he goes long periods of time without feeding Powers/Abilities *Dominic can read others minds *Dominic like all vampires has superspeed *Dominic becomes very sick if he is out in the sunlight for long periods of time *Dominic is immortal *Dominic has clearsight *Dominic is extremelly attractive like all vampires *Dominic is a member of the Royal Order of Holy Mackrel Parents Dominic's parents.jpg| Edward and Bree, Dominic's biological mother and father Carlisle-and-esme.jpg| Carlisle and Esme, Dominic's foster mother and father Gallery Dominic2.jpg edward-cullen.jpg edward+cullen+8.jpg edwardcullen2.jpg Dominic3.jpg twilight-edward-cullen-893385816-683x1024.jpg -Edward-edward-cullen-30928087-1800-2097.jpg 06202010_pattinson_shirtless.jpg edward-cullen-robert-pattin.jpg Emmett-Cullen.jpg|Emmet, Dominic's step brother Rosalie-rosalie-cullen-31503600-500-600.png|Rosalie, Dominic's step sister jasper-cullen.jpg|Jasper, Dominic's other step brother Alice+Cullen+2.jpg|Alice, Dominic's other step sister Category:Resident Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Noahm450 Category:American Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Immortal Category:Noahm450 Category:American Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member Category:Monsters